Buffy: The Return of Isis and Osiris
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Part 3 of 3 OC/Willow and Angel/Buffy) With the Crystal shattered and Osiris risen from the underworld, Buffy and Adrian have one shot to stop him and Isis from reaching full strength, will they win in a showdown against the goddess and her king of the underworld, or will the world be consumed in darkness.


Buffy: The Return of Isis and Osiris

(Please enjoy this final part of the trilogy, thinking about doing another trilogy after this… please enjoy and review)

Chapter 1:

The night after prom Buffy returned from Angel's with a big grin on her face, meeting the gang in the library with Angel in tow, he was supporting a light smile but a gleam in his eyes causing Adrian to groan.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've locked yourselves in Angel's place all day after you left the prom" he whined and they didn't reply but their grins widened causing Adrian to head bumped the table while Willow rubbed his back softly "What have I done?!" he cried dramatically into the wooden table while Willow struggled to keep herself from blushing.

Adrian's and Willow's relationship was basically the same as it was the day before, strictly friends but he felt his feelings rise for her but he kept it inside not wanting to let go of Clara completely even though he heard her words at the prom.

Adrian and Buffy went out of town that night to where they buried the Eye of Osiris, The drive was slow.

"I never got to say, thank you for what you did for Angel" Buffy said softly.

"You both deserve happiness" he replied "Don't mention it"

She smiled when she saw his face fall into a frown "What is it?"

"We're in range for me to sense the barrier Willow put on the Eye" he stopped the car.

"But?" Buffy was afraid of the answer.

"I can't feel it" he unbuckled his belt and exited the vehicle followed closely by Buffy.

The walked a few metres along the path and found the hole they buried it in, the chest it was kept in was ripped open, Adrian looked around him running a hand through his hair "They found it" he looked to her.

Buffy looked around at her surroundings when she saw something on the ground a few metres ahead of them "Adrian" she called and Adrian looked at her before looking at the object on the ground, he picked up the piece and closed his eyes sniffing the red liquid on the tip "We're too late… The demon's unleashed Osiris, this is a shard from the crystal and it is covered in human blood" he informed her and they both looked at their surroundings for any other signs but they found nothing.

"Ok think… if you were an Egyptian god from the underworld that had been resurrected by demons, where would you go?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, Pizza hut" he replied with a shrug "how the hell would I know?"

"You know the legend" Buffy reminded him.

"I only knew about the Eye of Osiris… not the actual man himself" he stalked back to his mustang angrily.

"There has to be something?" Buffy asked.

Adrian groaned in frustration before it hit him, his head lifted up with wide eyes "He was doomed to the underworld… separated from his love" he looked at Buffy "get in" he dived into the driver's seat as she got into the passenger side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know where he is heading" he put the car in reverse and slammed his foot on to the peddle sending the tires screeching to life, twisting the wheel fast sending the car into a 180 degree spin and headed back to town at full speed.

"Where we going?" Buffy asked holding to the seat tight.

"Sunny dale museum" he announced "we've got to get the Eye of Isis before he and his minions do"

"Isis?" Buffy queried.

"Isis was the love of Osiris before they were killed, Osiris must have placed a piece of her soul in an exact crystal as he did with his before they were killed" he shifted into the next gear and punched the accelerator as hard as possible.

"So he wants to release his queen… they'll rule this world together" Buffy took out her cell and began dialling Willow's number.

Adrian swerved through the traffic as Buffy called Willow, Giles, Angel and Xander on the situation.

Willow gathered up the ingredients to some spells that might help But Giles found a spell to send Isis and Osiris to the underworld together.

Adrian's car began to spark as they approached the museum and soon the car came to an abrupt halt, Rain began to pour from the newly gathered clouds as the town's electricity went down.

"We're too late, they're both here" Adrian said as Buffy gripped his arm to draw his attention to the entrance of the museum, standing there was 2 people, wearing Egyptian style clothing, the woman looked in her early 30s, with long black hair, she was about Buffy's height, the man was slightly taller, his brown hair spiked up, he looked in his early 30s too, their hands holding each over tight.

Adrian and Buffy got out of the vehicle and Adrian smirked "Yeah that's going to help them blend in" he chuckled looking to Buffy.

Buffy looked to the Egyptian goddess smiled in mock solemn "oh sorry but you're late to the Egyptian parade of ass kicking but you can be a late entry"

The 2 advanced towards Buffy and Adrian, Buffy and Adrian looked to each over and Adrian smiled before bowing in a gentlemanly fashion "Shall we milady"

Replying with a smile as she curtsied "I do believe we shall Milord" they advanced and Soon Osiris and Adrian began to fight, Adrian's fist connected with Osiris face and gut.

Isis and Buffy began their own fight, Buffy pushing all her moves out to get the upper hand, both god and goddess seemed to be adapting though to their attacks, Adrian looked to Buffy "Switch" he called as he kneeled down, and Buffy flipped over his back and began to strike at Osiris as Adrian began to attack Isis.

Giles and Willow worked in the library on the spell as the thunder rumbled above town. Buffy and Adrian switched back to the other opponents and began to fight everything had to try and best the Egyptian's, Adrian got hit hard in the chest sending him flying over the top of his car and landing onto the concrete.

Osiris walked down the steps towards the car, Adrian Pulled a rag out of his pocked and groaned "Oh my poor Mustang" he pulled a lighter out and lit the rag on fire before placing it in the gas tank, As Osiris circled one end of the Car Adrian dived into cover behind wall of the building as the car blew up sending Osiris flying through the wall of the opposite building.

Buffy turned to the burning remains of the car and Screamed "Adrian" Isis looked for Osiris but he was nowhere to be seen and she and Buffy began to fight with everything they had, Buffy getting knocked back as Isis's powers were still building, soon Buffy was kicked down the steps and Isis advanced slowly, ready to strike… Adrian dived on her holding her arms behind her tight "Buffy, hit her with everything you got" he yelled as he held onto the goddess tight.

Buffy grinned and began to pummel the goddess with everything her body had in her, her fists and kicks landing a heavy blow to Isis's body.

Isis threw Adrian off her back and sent Buffy back down the steps, Adrian was about to strike but an invisible force froze him in place.

"Adrian!" Buffy tried to get to Aiden but the same invisible force locked her in place, both grunted against the force trying to break free but they couldn't.

Slowly Isis drew a dagger out and readied to sink it into Buffy's heart when she gasped loud, her eyes blazing red as she tried to regain her breath Osiris was losing himself too, he eyes blazing blue as they tried to regain their senses.

In the library Giles and Willow chanted the spell loudly as golden hues flowed around the room, the chanting echoing off the walls.

Adrian smirked "I guess you are not ready for this world after all"

They struggled and soon a beam of red shot from Isis body and into the sky, freeing  
>Buffy from the invisible force, the vessel of Isis fell to the ground motionless and soon Osiris's soul shot into the sky leaving behind his vessel, Adrian collapsed onto the ground as the force that held him in place released his body.<p>

"Urgh crap that hurt" he complained

"Yeah it did" Buffy agreed.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked and Buffy nodded her head brushing back her hair.

"I'm ok, you?" she crawled over too him as he propped himself against the wall.

"I'll live" he answered and smiled softly.

"I cannot believe it, we survived a legend" Buffy chuckled.

"Do you think we'll become legends?" Adrian asked.

"Hey, you're already a legend remember" Buffy smirked poking his side causing him to laugh and wince in pain.

"That's one lovely sunrise" Buffy said as she watched the red sunrise with blue hues mixed in expecting Adrian make a funny comment but he never answered and Buffy looked to him and frowned "Adrian" she tried again but failed, she was beginning to panic "Adrian!" she yelled shaking him, he groaned in pain "Hey I'm resting, who do you think you are Rocky?" he complained causing her to laugh as he mocked her.

The Library:

Buffy and Adrian were healing from their wounds, Angel was dabbing a wet cloth on Buffy's bruised head and shoulders while Willow was in the other room alone with Adrian, helping him with his bruises.

"I guess you bruise like a human being huh" Willow said as she wiped at his bruise.

"Not exactly, being half vampire and half human grants me extra benefits, like healing faster, my bruises will be gone in a few minute" he replied.

"Hold on… if that happens then why I am helping you with your bruises?" she asked confused.

Adrian grinned to Willow reaching up to brush her hair softly before pulling her down into a soft kiss.

Willow's eyes widened in shock but replied by kissing back softly, her hands sliding up along his bruised chest.

Buffy and Angel went to check on them when they saw them, Buffy supressed a giggle while Angel smiled, Buffy turned to him and silently motioned for them to back away slowly.

"Angel, Buffy what's going on?" Xander asked as he watched them back away, Buffy pointed to the door and Xander took a look, his eyes widened in shock as he turned to Buffy "What is it with you both and your love for vampire's" he whined leaving the room.

Buffy shrugged and then smiled at Angel "Come on, let's go home" she said before leading hi away, Buffy had Angel and Willow had Adrian… Isis and Osiris were trapped in the underworld together, everything was as it should be.

(I hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
